


Let it be

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, References to the Beatles, Songfic, poliamor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: "Todas as vezes em que ele se apaixonou foi ao som de Let it be."Um violinista, uma pianista cega e um guitarrista, e em como o universo - e a música -pode separar e juntar pessoas a seu prazer.





	Let it be

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic do desafio songfic no grupo FNS
> 
> Música: Let it be, Beatles
> 
> Casal: Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata
> 
> Eu me inspirei principalmente na versão de Let it be do musical Across The Universe, que foi algo que sempre me arrepiou e tirou o ar.
> 
> Também no filme August Rush, sobre como a música pode fazer as pessoas se reencontrarem.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem. É em um estilo diferente do que costumo escrever, mas quem leu outra fanfic minha 'Entre Notas' vai notar algumas semelhanças no estilho de escrita.
> 
> Xô, vão ler 

 

..........................

Seu pai costumava dizer que sua mãe era fã dos Beatles e que seu nome quase foi John Lennon por isso. Ele ria sobre o fato, olhos saudosos em lembranças antigas que nem mesmo conseguia compor, apenas imaginar.

Se ele buscasse em sua memória, daquelas mais antigas e difusas dos seus quatro ou cinco anos, ele conseguia lembrar da voz dela cantando as músicas da banda inglesa pela casa. A luz do sol filtrando pelas cortinas, ela segurando suas mãos e o balançando ao som de  _'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds'._

Como toda memória do antes, era algo que lutava em pensar se era memória ou desejo. Pura imaginação criando seus frutos com cada conto que seu pai falava sobre a mulher de cabelos de fogo que conheceu em um show de Paul McCartney logo que se mudou para Londres. Os dois eram apaixonados por música, e haviam tentado montar uma banda meses depois. A banda havia falhado, mas um bebê logo estava a caminho.

Não, ele não lembrava de muitos fatos, e não sabia o que era real ou não.

O que ele lembrava bem era daquela manhã na igreja. Um caixão no centro enquanto seu pai o levava pela mão para se despedir. Ele lembrava daquele dia com uma clareza impressionante, como só os momentos marcantes conseguem ser guardados na memória. A luz filtrada nos vitrais, o rosto cansado do seu pai, o cheiro do perfume da sua avó quando o abraçou.

E ele lembrava do coral. Uma fileira de mulheres na frente da igreja, roupas brancas como os anjos, voz vibrando com uma emoção que não conseguia discernir naquela tenra idade.

_'And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me/ Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.'_

Era sua lembrança mais clara e antiga _. Let it be_ , cantada por mulheres com voz de anjos enquanto seu pai o segurava pela mão para se despedir da sua mãe. Ele não entendia o que era morte na época, ou que aquela despedida era para sempre.

Ele só entendia que havia anjos cantando para sua mãe, e fazia a dor ser menor.

A música fazia o  _para sempre_  parecer um  _até logo._

_Aquele foi o dia em que se apaixonou pela primeira vez: pela música._

_................................................._

Ele descobriu o violino no primário.

No primeiro dia da aula de música na escola a professora os fez escolher os instrumentos que treinariam durante o ano. Muitos pegaram o violino, mas no decorrer dos meses acabaram trocando por algo mais simples.

Ele não. Ele treinou de forma incessante, seus dedos machucados nas cordas, seu pescoço dolorido até pegar a posição correta. No começo o som agudo era terrível, e ele imaginava que para seu pai era pior ainda quando conseguiu permissão para levar o instrumento emprestado para casa. Ainda assim ele nunca reclamava, e apenas aplaudia quando vinha lhe mostrar o que tinha aprendido.

No fim daquele ano eles montaram a pequena orquestra para os pais, e ele conseguiu seu solo por seu esforço. Atrás do palco improvisado, seu coração acelerado ele se arrependia um pouco do que tinha escolhido tocar, pensando se seu pai iria realmente gostar.

Ele errou os acordes, e não conseguia acompanhar o piano da professora realmente, ainda assim ele se esforçou para tornar  _Let it be_  o mais reconhecível possível diante das circunstâncias.

Seu pai estava na primeira fileira com as mães, câmera na mão e o rosto choroso. No fim ele também estava chorando, porque seu pai estava chorando, e outras crianças choraram, porque ele estava chorando.

Ainda assim seu pai disse que havia sido a apresentação mais linda que havia visto.

Dias depois, ele acordou com um violino de presente ao seu lado na cama. A madeira era lustrosa, o tamanho correto e o arco não era empenado como o da escola.

Por alguma razão, a guitarra do seu pai tinha sumido.

Quando perguntou por ela, seu pai apenas sorriu e desconversou.

_................................................._

Quando tinha 14 anos, uma garota cega se mudou para sua sala. A única pessoa cega que eles haviam conhecido era o professor de música, e por isso a direção tratou de reunir os alunos sobre por menores.

Ele lembrava da primeira vez que a viu. Cabelos pretos em duas tranças, rosto avermelhado de vergonha e os olhos opacos cabisbaixos. O primo a segurava pela mão, olhando a todos com cautela e aviso. Havia olhares de curiosidade, interesse e alguns com pena.

A única coisa que lembrava de pensar no momento era o quanto ela era quieta.

Não apenas em relação a voz – ela mal falava em sala -, mas em tudo. Era como um fantasma tentando não ser notado. Para muitos funcionava, e logo, a parte pelo extremamente necessário, a única interação dela era com o primo.

Ele, no entanto, a achava um mistério. Havia algo nela que o fazia lembrar a calmaria repentina antes do início da primeira nota em um concerto.

Ela lhe fazia sentir...expectativa.

Por alguma razão ao contar isso ao seu pai ele havia o fitado com certo entendimento e um sorriso que não compreendia.

Semanas depois ele havia ido à sala de música depois da aula quando ouviu  _Lei it be_  ao som de um piano. Havia parado na porta estático, observando. Os dedos dela passavam nas teclas do piano facilmente. O som limpo tomando os corredores vazios àquela hora, o sol filtrando pelas janelas tornando visível a poeira no ar.

O cabelo preso mostrava o perfil dela claramente. Suave.

Era a primeira vez que a via sorrir.

Pensou em fechar os olhos para apreciar a música, mas não queria perder nada.

Quase não havia notado quando ele parou ao seu lado. Desviou os olhos dela para o primo, que o fitava de forma avaliativa. Sorriu para ele em resposta, voltando os olhos para a mágica que acontecia a sua frente.

Cuidadosamente removeu o violino da case.

E tocou.

Ela hesitou apenas por alguns segundos, mas como todo chamado que a música faz, seus dedos retornaram as teclas, o rosto envergonhado. Viu de relance o primo balançar a cabeça na porta, entrando e sentando para ouvir.

Logo os três estavam sorrindo.

E ali, tocando  _Let it be_  com ela, vendo como ela finalmente se permitia ser vista, foi a segunda vez pela qual se apaixonou.

.............................................

No final daquele ano a família dela retornou ao Japão.

No aeroporto enquanto ela chorava, ele cantou baixo  _Let it be_  com ela em seu abraço mais demorado.

Porque ele acreditava que ali seria o  _até logo_  dos dois.

..............................................................................

No último ano do ensino médio ele o conheceu.

Eles não frequentavam a mesma escola, mas pegavam sempre o mesmo ônibus para casa.

Seus olhos sempre se deixavam guiar até o outro. Os cabelos muito escuros e com um corte estranho, o rosto com traços asiáticos e com expressão sempre tão séria. Ele sempre sentava no banco da janela na terceira fileira a frente da dele, e sempre estava no ônibus quando subia, e continuava lá quando descia.

A primeira coisa que havia lhe chamado atenção nele, claro, havia sido o violão. A case preta tinha adesivos do Bob Esponja que o fizeram esconder o sorriso a primeira vez que o viu. E como todo amante de música, o mistério sobre o tipo de violão lá dentro o corroía, mas a timidez o impedia de perguntar descaradamente. Então ele observava. O perfil aristocrático o fazia pensar que devia ser um semiacústico. Ele tinha um certo ar profissional, e se não tivesse visto o uniforme da escola de elite podia pensar que nem mesmo estaria mais na escola.

Depois do violão, ele reparou outras coisas. Por exemplo, o uniforme de elite, mas andando de ônibus. E então em como ele sempre tinha os headphones na cabeça, como se isolando o mundo exterior, mas quando uma senhora sentou em uma tarde e puxou conversa ele deu total atenção a ela.

Ele nunca o notou fitando de volta, e por isso se sentia seguro em fitar e especular. Fazia parte da sua rotina, sempre encontrar o garoto bonito da case com adesivos do Bob Esponja. Era mais uma daquelas estórias de ônibus que começavam em uma parada, e terminavam na outra, e assim imaginou que seria.

O universo tinha outros planos.

Nos últimos meses do ensino médio o ônibus quebrou uma parada antes da sua. Os passageiros olharam pela janela fumaça saindo de algum lugar, e logo desceram do ônibus. O motorista avisou que outro estava vindo os pegar, e alguns sentaram na calçada esperando, outros ligando para alguém vir os buscar.

O garoto sentou do lado dele pela primeira vez.

Abraçou a case do violino e o fitou de soslaio, o rosto corando levemente quando encontrou os olhos muito escuros o fitando de volta sem vergonha nenhuma.

Antes que perdesse a coragem apontou o celular dele e perguntou: - O que está escutando?

O garoto o olhou longamente, e por um momento pensou em se desculpar, mas ele deu de ombros e tirou um dos fones o oferecendo.

Aceitou com um sorriso, os dois se aproximando mais para dividir o fone.

Ele estava ouvindo  _Let it be._

E assim, pela terceira vez, ele se apaixonou.

.......................................

Ele descobriu algumas coisas inusitadas nos dias que se passaram, dividindo fones de ouvido e falando sobre música. Por exemplo que os adesivos de Bob Esponja foram colocados por um primo que gostava de o infernizar, que ele vinha de ônibus porque o irmão tinha treino depois da escola e não gostava de esperar. Também que ele tocava em uma banda de garagem, e que sua melhor amiga tinha cabelo cor de rosa. Sua guitarra era uma Martin, e era a razão de não ter seu próprio carro por enquanto.

E mais importante, ele descia duas paradas depois da dele e pegava o ônibus de volta durante todos aqueles meses tentando tomar coragem para falar com o garoto com a case de violino.

................................................

Ele foi aceito para a faculdade de música que queria um mês depois.

Em outro país.

Os dois deitaram no chão do quarto dele no escuro, vendo as estrelas florescentes que havia pregado no teto quando era criança. Ele o abraçou para mais perto e cantou  _Let it be_  no seu ouvido até seu pai chamar os dois para o jantar.

Era mais um  _até logo._

.............................................................

As pessoas costumam dizer que a distância é que mais afasta, mas a verdade é que isso é papel da vida, afastar as pessoas.

E reaproxima-las quando a oportunidade surge.

Assim como a vida, a música também tem seu papel nesse grande ato.

Anos depois um violinista de renome crescente é chamado para um concerto no Central Park. Nesse mesmo ano uma pianista japonesa vem prestigiar o casamento do primo quando resolve apreciar o mesmo concerto.

Em meio a multidão, a pianista acaba se perdendo e sendo ajudada um guitarrista londrino que está na plateia procurando seu irmão para pegar a chave do hotel. A pianista cega, sempre tão desconfiada, acaba se pegando confiando naquele desconhecido com a voz rabugenta.

Como um encontro predestinado, uma completude estranha pareceu tomar os dois enquanto riem da situação inusitada, afastando pessoas em busca de uma zona segura. Enquanto esperam o primo dela que atravessa a multidão um pouco em pânico, eles conversam sobre as apresentações como velhos amigos. Um novo concerto se inicia, e a atenção dos dois é imediatamente chamada ao palco ao reconhecerem a música.

As almas se afundando em nostalgia e com um leve sorriso saudoso no rosto, ou no caso de olhos opacos, lágrimas sobre um tempo há muito perdido de um som de violino e uma voz suave cantando um até logo com gosto de adeus. Ele busca e encontra olhos azuis, e mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos sente a mesma sensação de quando o fitara pela primeira vez naquele ônibus.

A música do concerto era  _Let it be_.

......................................................................

Quando o violinista desce do palco, os dois estão o esperando.

Ele com os mesmos olhos escuros sérios e sorriso pretensioso de anos atrás, ela com o mesmo perfil suave e ar de mistério.

Os três sorriem com a sensação no peito de retorno para casa que só a música pode trazer.

Era o fim do saudoso   _até logo_ , a história deles podia finalmente começar.

......................................................................


End file.
